1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an internal power supply voltage generation circuit for generating an internal power supply voltage at an internal power supply terminal and supplying the internal power supply voltage to a logic circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional internal power supply voltage generation circuit is described. FIG. 4 is a circuit diagram illustrating the conventional internal power supply voltage generation circuit.
A diode-connected NMOS transistor 11 decreases a power supply voltage VDD to an internal power supply voltage DVDD. With the internal power supply voltage DVDD and a ground voltage VSS, a logic circuit 12 operates. A power supply voltage for the logic circuit 12 is decreased from the power supply voltage VDD to the internal power supply voltage DVDD, and a through current of the logic circuit 12 is reduced correspondingly (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 08-018339).
In the conventional technology, however, when the power supply voltage VDD varies and increases, the internal power supply voltage DVDD also increases. Accompanying the increase in the internal power supply voltage DVDD as the power supply voltage for the logic circuit 12, the through current of the logic circuit 12 increases as well. In other words, the through current of the logic circuit 12 supplied with the internal power supply voltage DVDD depends on the power supply voltage VDD.